Rouge the Bat
Rouge the Bat (ルージュ・ザ・バット, Rūju za Batto) is a fictional character and one of the deuteragonists of the ''Sonic Pokémon'' series. She is an anthropomorphic bat, a treasure hunter, and a renowned jewel thief working as a part-time, all top-secret government agent and spy for the President of the United Federation, and an agent on loan for the Guardian Units of the Nations. Rouge has a weakness for jewels, like the Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds, which she always obsesses about. As a government agent and spy, Rouge is trained in combat, stealth and infiltration, and possesses both super-level kicking power and flight. She also tends to get involved in illegal activities, as she has an affinity for adventure and gems. Rouge later joined Team Dark and began working directly under G.U.N. along with Shadow the Hedgehog and E-123 Omega. Rouge is in short, an enigma, as her motivations are always in question. In truth, she is usually just out for herself. She is smart, sassy and seductive, and knows how to get what she wants. Once she has a target in mind, she always goes for it, regardless of the costs. Beneath her ditsy exterior though, she is a calculating realist and her motives are always mercenary in nature. Regardless, she is loyal to her closest friends and has more than once helped Sonic the Hedgehog and his allies save the world. "I despise anyone who takes jewels from me... All the world's gems are mine to keep!" :—Rouge the Bat. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor (4Kids): Kathleen Delaney (English), Rumi Ochiai (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Simone Brahmann (German), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Anita Sajnóg (Poland), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese) :Voice actor (DuArt): Karen Strassman (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Marianne Graffam (German), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese) Biography Rouge is a smart, sassy and seductive female bat. She's a treasure hunter who specializes in jewels, and always gets what she wants. She might appear to be a ditsy at first blush, but she's a calculating realist who acts on her mercenary instincts. Appearance Rouge is a humanoid bat with white hair, orange-tan skin, teal eyes and endowed female features. She has large pointy ears, small fangs, a bare muzzle with a small black nose, a short tail, and a pair of black wings on her back. Only her head appears to have hair/fur. Her short white hair flares out at the back and she typically wears blue eyeshadow, as well as pink lipstick. Her typical attire consists of a black skintight jumpsuit, a pink, heart-shaped chestplate-like top with white trim, and tall white gloves and boots with pink cuffs. The boots are high heeled and feature hearts on the toes. In the Young Days In Present Time Possible Future * Hair Color: White * Skin Color: Orange-Tan * Eye Color: Teal * Age: 18 * Height: 110 cm. (3' 7") * Weight: 200 kg. (440.9 lbs.) Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Rouge is an enigma whose voluptuous and daring attitude turns any man's head. Her policy though is that duty comes first, but she has a big interest in jewels. Her figure, speech and behavior masks her true identity. She is very secretive about everything and very little has actually ever been disclosed about her. She would often switch sides with either the good or bad to confuse them. Rouge is a strong-minded young woman, a fearless, ambitious, independent, flirtatious, greedy, ruthless, calculating narcissist who most people see as only caring for herself and her gems. Despite this, she can be helpful and affectionate in her own way, usually towards a select few. She is not above using seduction and manipulation to get what she wants, and is willing to be dishonest and even treacherous should the situation require it with little if any qualms. She is fully aware of her image and will often appear to be sweet when at her most cruel. However, she has, on occasion, shown that she can be heroic and a touch ethical, even if it meant sacrificing something she really wanted to get her hands on. While she covers it up with a sassy, sarcastic demeanor, Rouge does possess a caring side beyond her thieving, double-dealing ways. While underhanded, she is also usually capable of recognizing true evil when she sees it. Of course, her care is usually reserved for those close to her. Relationships Friends/Allies * G.U.N. (employer) ** Commander Abraham Tower ** Topaz (closest friend and partner) ** Team Dark *** Shadow the Hedgehog (best friend) *** E-123 Omega (close friend) * Team Sonic ** Sonic the Hedgehog ** Tails the Fox (also a rival) ** Knuckles the Echidna (also a rival) * Team Rose ** Amy Rose the Hedgehog ** Big the Cat ** Cream the Rabbit * Team Chaotix * Molly Family * Unnamed mother Neutral * Eggman Empire ** Dr. Eggman (depending on her goals) Rivals * Knuckles the Echidna * Wave the Swallow * Amy Rose the Hedgehog * Tails the Fox * Vector the Crocodile Enemies * Metal Sonic * Black Arms ** Black Doom ** Eclipse the Darkling ** Dark Arms Powers and Abilities Rouge is one of the strongest female characters in the series. Swift and powerful, she has proved herself to be a force to be reckoned with in terms of physical abilities, having defeated several powerful foes on her own. Rouge has significant amount of raw strength, especially the lower parts of body. Her kicking power has several times been able to match Knuckles' punches, though she at times struggles against some foes such like the Metarex. With her legs, Rouge can break up virtually anything, defeating a R-1/A Flying Dog with one strike, and destroy large parts of titanic robots. Her arms are fairly strong as well as she can carry the Master Emerald in both hands. By utilizing her wings, Rouge is as well capable of flight. Rouge is a trained master thief and of stealth. She has several times been able to follow Sonic without being noticed, snug unnoticed inside the Crimson Egg, and could lead a squadron of soldiers through Eggman's base without detection. Rouge is also very proficient in martial arts, enough to go up against Knuckles the Echidna hand-to-hand, and Amy Rose with her Piko Hammer. She is also a renowned professional treasure hunter around the world. Rouge has demonstrated proficient computer hacking skills as she was able to get access to the data on the Space Colony ARK. Rouge is also, like all the characters, able to survive the vacuum of space without oxygen. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Rouge possesses enormous physical strength that rivals that of Knuckles the Echidna's. However, whereas Knuckles' strength lies in his upper body, Rouge's lies in her lower body, particularly in her legs and feet, giving her enormous kicking power. With her kicks, she can shatter boulders, slice through metal, or even leave dents in thick steel walls. She can even split her opponents in half with precise kicks and create small earthquakes to trip opponents by striking the ground. With the wings, Rouge is able to achieve flight and can glide by using her wings to manipulate her descend. When flying, Rouge can move as fast as Knuckles' gliding, but not as fast as Sonic or Shadow can run. Nevertheless, Rouge possesses an innate quickness, making her fast on her feet and can reach super speeds when running, though she is still not as fast as Sonic, Silver or Shadow. Rouge has proven herself to be quite acrobatic, precise and agile, on both the ground and in midair due to her government training. She is able to perform all kinds of actions and movements while in midair effortlessly, grind on rails and as well perform several types of nimble movements in combat with incredible precision. Much like Knuckles, Rouge is an expert climber and can climb on any kind of surface, no matter the material. She is also excellent at digging and tunneling through subterranean regions. She is also very experienced swimmer, possibly due to her being a treasure hunter, enabling her to swim with both great speed and skill, and can reach amazing depths. Stealth and infiltration expertise As both a government spy and self-proclaimed "World's Greatest Thief", Rouge has been trained in infiltration and is skilled in the art of stealth. As most times, she uses these skills to pull different kinds of successful heists, and has proven herself as a master thief. As a result of her training, Rouge can surreptitiously enter enemy-held territory, either through stealth or by manipulation of others, such as when she tricked Shadow and Dr. Eggman into believing that she was willing to help them in Sonic Adventure 2 when she was send to investigate the doctor, and can hack computers and break codes in record time with successful results nearly every time. She is also stealthy enough to move nearly undetected through even the most fortified of locations, such as Prison Island, Dr. Eggman's various bases or Space Colony ARK and sneak up on people without bringing attention to herself. Combat Skills A part-government spy and expert thief, Rouge is one of the strongest female characters in the series. Swift and powerful, she has been recognized as a force to be reckoned by both allies and foes alike. She is well-versed in a variety of martial arts and has gone through several forms of special training in self-defense. Her skills in combat are so great that she was able to fight the combat-versed Knuckles the Echidna to a stalemate when confronting him on Space Colony ARK. Fighting Style Rouge's fighting style focuses on a form of kickboxing, a style she has derived from her special combat training. Thus, she rarely using her arms or fists in combat. In battle, Rouge primarily fights her opponents using a large number of skillful and specialized kicks to strike blows. Using her agility in line with her training, Rouge can perform moves such as high kicks, side kicks, spinning kicks etc., striking her opponents with deadly precision and efficiency, and can even send her whole body spinning through the air with her feet first, turning herself into an all-piercing spear. Rouge can also complement her fighting style with her flight abilities, allowing her to take her fighting techniques to airborne opponents and allowing her to launch aerial kicks and strikes at her opponents. Techniques and Moves Most of Rouge's standard moves and techniques revolves around her Kick Attack move where she attacks her opponents with combos composed of kicks. Her special attack Screw Kick enables her to form a "screw" shape into midair while kicking, while her Drill Drive lets her send herself downward, with her feet first, as a spinning drill that pierces through her opponents. Also, her Hip Drop lets her drop onto the ground to form wide tremors that effects everything within its range. When not attacking her opponents directly, Rouge has also been known to use techniques that involves some form of weapon. She is shown to use Dummy Rings in her "Dummy Ring Bomb" move in order to paralyze opponents, and she used her "Bomb" and "Bomb Snipe" techniques with her Heart Bombs to damage her opponents. Attacks * Agent Eagle * Ascending Flight * Air B. Cracker * Air B. Shock * Attack Support 1 * Bat Cracker * Bat Guard * Beauty Shock * Black Wave * Blast Jump * Bomb * Bomb Snipe * Charlie Kick * Charm Ray * Chaos Inferno * Climb * Dash * Dig * Distract * Drill Drive * Dummy Ring Bomb * Glide * Gravity Control * Gravity Dive * Grind Step * Heart Attack * Heart Effect * Heart Mine * Hip Drop * Homing Attack * Homing Cutter * Jewel Storm * Jump Dash * Kick Attack * Kick Dash * Low Gravity Lv 2 * Plunder * Quick Ascent * Rising Knuckle (Requires Knuckles) * Rouge S. Kick * Rouge Catch * Rouge Flight * Rouge Grind * Rouge Guard * Rouge Heal * Rouge Jump * Rouge Kick * Rouge Run * Rouge Sobat * Rouge Style * Screw Kick * Secret Kick * Secret Spear * Shriek * Silent Size * Spin Dash * Spin Jump * Spiral Dive * Spinning Back Kick * Swim * Strength Support 7 * Tornado Kick * Thunder Shoot Skills * Flight * Super strength * Super speed * Martial arts skills * Acrobatic skills and reflexes * Espionage * Stealth * Treasure hunter skills * Professional thief * Enhanced hearing * Wall climbing * Burrowing * Computer hacking * Grinding * Extreme Gear riding skills * Hyper-go-on usage Miscellaneous Skills Like other real-life bats, Rouge has an excellent and sensitive sense of hearing, even allowing her to hear Espio, who is known as an expert ninja and a master of stealth, when he is in her proximity. Also, as hinted by her move Shriek and some of her moves in Sonic Battle, Rouge can make ultrasonic shrieks, just like real bats, to both attack her opponents or leave them disorientated. Rouge is one of the world's most foremost treasure hunters, as seen during her hunts for the Emerald Shards and the Chaos Emeralds, and her skills on the subject rivals even that of Knuckles'. Rouge has also proven herself asvery talented Extreme Gear rider as seen in Sonic Free Riders, where she is able to go toe-to-toe with some of the best Extreme Gear riders in the world. While in midair, she is capable of doing several acrobatic tricks with her Extreme Gear and can as well dash through midair with her Extreme Gear with her wings to pass through shortcuts through the tracks. Color Power :Main article: Color Powers By harnessing different variants of Hyper-go-on from Wisps, Rouge can use specific Color Powers to transform into a certain form, such as a drill, a laser or even a planet, each one possessing its own unique abilities. So far, Rouge has been able to transform into the Cyan Laser, Yellow Drill and Indigo Asteroid. However, these transformations require a steady supply of Hyper-go-on to be maintained Strength level Weaknesses Being a bat, Rouge's hearing is much more sensitive than the average human. As such, she can be disabled with ultrasonic sound waves. While not having any physical weaknesses, Rouge has a stubborn attitude that has put her in mortal dangers, like where her arguing over the ownership of the Master Emerald nearly made her fall into a lava pool. Also, her spy skills are not flawless either, as she was discovered by a Flying Dog while robbing Prison Island and got imprisoned by Dr. Eggman when she stole the Scepter of Darkness (although she eventually broke herself out in the latter case). Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Not much is known of Rouge's origins or past, though at some point she gained an obsession with jewels and became a treasure hunter. She also joined the Guardian Units of the Nations as a top-secret agent, and was paid for her services with gems and other riches. She gained possession of the blue Chaos Emerald at some point. Synopsis See also * Rouge's Spaceship External links * Rouge the Bat Wikipedia * Rouge the Bat Sonic News Network Notes & Trivia * Rouge's theme song, "Mysterious and Sexy Thief Rouge" which is basically a saxophone solo that usually plays when Rouge appears. * In some cases, there are occasions where Rouge wears her GUN outfit. Category:Females Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Sonic Pokémon Universe Characters